Descobri que te amo
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: Naruto e Hinata no dia dos Namorados,o que poderá acontecer entre eles? Naruhina presente para HyuugaEnzan e todos os fãs de NAruhina


Disclaimer: NAruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto,todos os direitos reservados.

Descobri que te amo

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

Era uma bela manhã, os pássaros cantavam alegremente,e as pessoas acordavam lentamente,afinal era Domingo,o dia para todos descansarem,afinal todos trabalhavam duro naquela vila,em um humilde apartamento morava Uzumaki Naruto,o garoto que carregava dentro de si a raposa-demônio denominada Kyuubi,o garoto dos olhos azuis feito safiras e cabelos dourados,um garoto animado e barulhento,porém neste dia estava triste.

NAruto acordou triste naquele dia,pois era dia 14 de fevereiro,o dia dos namorados,nem gostaria de sair de casa,porém não havia nada para fazer e por isso trocou de roupa e passou a andar pelas ruas de Konoha que estava repleta de alegria,casai e romantismo,o que fez Naruto se sentir muito mais triste,afinal,sabia que nenhuma garota o amaria,pois possui a Kyuubi,dando assim medo e sendo desprezado pelos outros,desde que era pequeno.

Do outro lado da vila,no domínio Hyuuga,uma certa garota estava pensativa,andava por toda a sua mansão,de um lado para o outro,já trocada,pronta para sair,porém não saia estava com medo de ser rejeitada e com vergonha de revelar seus sentimentos.Hyuuga Hinata dona de olhos perolados e cabelos negro-azulados.

Hinata,estava pensando que,se saísse e revelasse seus sentimentos,como contaria?Será que não desmaiaria?Hinata queria contar tudo o que sentia por Uzumaki NAruto.Ela o amava desde que eram pequenos,queria contar a ele o quanto o amava,de corpo e alma,mas estava com medo,com medo de ser rejeitada e ouvir coisas que não gostaria.Estava com medo de que talvez ele não correspondesse a esse sentimento,deixando uma feria enorme no frágil coração de Hinata.

-Nee-chan??O que foi? – Pergunta Hanabi olhando para a sua irmã,com uma cara de dúvida,afinal Hinata ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

-Ahh...é que...-começa Hinata,totalmente embaraçada e corada.

-É por que hoje é dia dos namorados e não sabe se conta ou não para o Naruto?

-É isso mesmo Hanabi-chan...

-Quer a minha opnião?

-C-Claro...

-Conte a ele.Faça um chocolate caseiro e diga a ele que o ama...você precisa contar...

-O-Obrigada Hanabi-chan – Diz Hinata indo para a cozinha,com um sorriso.

Hinata fez exatamente o que Hanabi disse,preparou um delicioso chocolate caseiro na cozinha,colocou uma roupa especial,usando um vestido azul-claro,chegando na altura dos joelhos de manga curta,pétalas de Sakura caindo suavemente na borda no vestido,com um chapéu de palha na cabeça.Um detalhe do chapéu era ter uma fita azul e fazendo um laço,a parte do laço ficava do lado esquerdo do chapéu colocou uma sandália de pouco salto azul-bebê,respirou fundo e saiu de casa,em busca do seu amado NAruto.

Hinata o procurou e depois de duas horas o encontrou no Ichiraku Ramen e obviamente,comendo ramne,tristemente.Fi andando calmamente até ele e quando chegou e Naruto a notou corou da cabeça aos pés e disse:

-Bo-Bom di-dia Na-Naruto-ku-kun... – Abaixa a face corada.

-Ah...Bom dia Hinata Dix NAruto tristemente.

-Na-Naruto-ku-kun? – encarou-o,Hinata queria saber o por que dele estar tão triste no dia dos namorados.

-O que foi? – perguntou Naruto,desanimado.

-Po-Por que e-está a-assim...ta-tão triste ?

-Por que...quem irá amar,um monstro como eu?

-Vo-você n-não é um monstro Na-Naruto-ku-kun! – Retrucou Hinata.

-Mas Hinata...

-N-naruto-ku-kun éo NAruto-kun,a Ky-Kyuubi é a Kyuubi!

-Hinata... – Naruto se surpreendeu com as palavras de Hinata.

-N-naruto-ku-kun,eu te amo! – Diz Hinata e lhe entregando o chocolate.

-H-Hinata eu...-Naruto não sabia o que dizer,ele havia encontrado a pessoa que o amava,pegou o chocolate e finalmente percebeu quem amava realmente- Hinata...minha obsessão pela Sakura não me deixava ver quem me amava ou quem eu realmente amo...

-O-onde qu-quer chegar N-NAruto-kun?

-Hinata...a pessoa que eu amo...é você! E não a Sakura...

-NAruto-ku-kun... – Hinata sentiu uma grande felicidade tomar conta de si...ele também a amava.

Owari.

N/A: Dedicado ao meu Onii-chan, Hyuuga-Enzan e todos os fãs de NAruhina.


End file.
